In downhole operations such as drilling, geosteering and measurement-while-drilling (MWD) operations, sensor devices are included with a borehole string that measure various parameters of a formation and/or a borehole. Such sensor devices are typically arranged to have a desired orientation or alignment, and resulting measurements are analyzed based on such alignments. Navigating through earth formation may result in sensor devices shifting from a desired alignment, including bending of the carrier along which the sensor devices may be positioned. It is important to use transmitter or receiver sensors with directionality perpendicular to the borehole axis. If the transmitter and receiver sensors are not exactly parallel or perpendicular to each other (depending on the measurement principle), the measurement might be disturbed significantly. While misalignment of a sensor is based on manufacturing inaccuracies, bending is an effect caused by drilling conditions. Due to steering, the bottom hole assembly (BHA) may curve and the components of the drill string may suffer bending. Deep azimuthal measurements may require generally larger spacing of receiver and transmitter; therefore the bending angle is greater and the measurement disturbance more significant.